Otanome Hajime
by Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi
Summary: Hajime yang kelelahan salah masuk kamar. Dan pemilik kamar itu malah senang dengan hal tersebut. Kamar siapa yang dia masuki? Warnings: oneshot, AU, shounen-ai. Read and review please! Thank you!


**_Disclaimer: Movic, Pierrot Plus_**

 ** _Anime: Tsukiuta The Animation_**

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _Genre: Romance and Humor_**

 ** _Pair: ShunHaji (Shun Shimotsuki x Hajime Mutsuki -yeah in that order!-)_**

 ** _Warnings: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, possible typo(s), one-shot, boys love, mixed languange, DLDR._**

 ** _Summary: Hajime yang kelelahan salah masuk kamar. Dan pemilik kamar itu malah senang dengan hal tersebut. Kamar siapa yang dia masuki?_**

 ** _Author by: Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi_**

 ** _DEDICATED FOR HAJIME'S BIRTHDAY! (although it's already late)_**

 ** _Also published in wattpad with username Jeanne_KaSaHa_**

 ** _Otanome, Hajime!_**

" _Good night_ , Hajime!" ucap Kanade dari tempatnya yang berada dalam mobil. Dia baru saja mengantarkan _leader_ Six Gravity pulang ke asrama.

" _Good night_ , Tsukishiro-san. _Otsukaresama_!" balas cowok tampan berambut hitam idola setiap perempuan (dan mungkin beberapa laki-laki) di muka bumi ini.

"Istirahatlah yang cukup. Besok kau libur, kan? Ah, besok juga hari ultahmu kan? Kalau begitu kita perlu mengadakan pesta."

"Tidak perlu Tsukishiro-san, aku tidak terlalu menyukainya," Hajime menolak dengan sopan.

Kanade terkekeh pelan sambil berujar, "Benar juga. Kau pastinya tidak terlalu menyukai hal semacam itu. Baiklah aku sebaiknya cepat pergi sehingga kau bisa segera beristirahat. Sampai jumpa, Hajime!"

Mobil yang dikendarai Kanade itu pun melaju di jalanan yang lengang. Maklum saja, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.47. Sudah mendekati tengah malah. Sebagian besar manusia sudah tertidur untuk beristirahat. Begitu pun juga dengan anggota dari kedua grup idol yang berada dalam asrama yang ditempati Hajime. Dari depan Hajime sudah melihat beberapa kamar tempat anggota Six Gravity sudah gelap yang artinya pemiliknya sudah tidur.

"Sebaiknya aku masuk tanpa menimbulkan suara yang keras," gumam Hajime sambil memasuki asrama mereka.

Suasana yang sudah gelap cukup membuat Hajime kesusahan untuk berjalan. Ditambah lagi dia sangat kelelahan karena seharian ini jadwalnya sangat padat. Tetapi dia sudah cukup lama di tempat ini jadi dia sudah hafal dengan seluk beluk dari asrama ini. Sambil menguap beberapa kali Hajime berjalan ke dapur untuk minum segelas air. Setelah itu dia beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Karena tubuhnya sudah sangat kelelahan dia memilih untuk mengistirahatkan otot-ototnya yang kaku itu terlebih dahulu di kasurnya yang nyaman.

"Hah..." Hajime menghela nafas ketika tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan kasurnya yang empuk dan nyaman. _'Apa aku tidak perlu mandi? Aku sangat kelelahan sekali. Kepalaku juga sedikit sakit.'_ gumam Hajime dalam hatinya.

Akhirnya dia memilih untuk tidur saja. Matanya juga sudah sangat berat karena kantuk. Cowok berambut hitam itu pun akhirnya menutup matanya dan pergi ke alam mimpi tanpa menyadari kejanggalan yang ada di sekelilingnya.

*KaSaHa*

Shun Shimotsuki baru saja menyelesaikan mandi malamnya dengan segar. Dia sudah berniat untuk segera tidur dan beristirahat. Hari ini pekerjaannya juga hampir sama sibuknya dengan Hajime.

Tetapi ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya dan mendapati bahwa kasurnya sudah berpenghuni, tentunya hal itu akan membingungkan bagi Shun Shimotsuki. Karena setahu dia, semua anggota idol dari Tsukino Talent Production memiliki kamar asrama sendiri-sendiri.

"Siapa yang sangat ingin sekali untuk tidur bersamaku, hm?" gumam cowok yang sering dijuluki _maou-no_ ousama itu. Manik mata _lime-_ nya berusaha melihat siapa gerangan yang tidur di kasurnya dengan cahaya yang gelap tersebut.

Dia berjalan perlahan ke arah kasurnya dan mendapati bahwa _leader_ dari grup rivalnya lah yang menghuni kasur itu. "Kenapa Hajime tertidur disini?" gumamnya sambil duduk di pinggir kasur. Walaupun dengan segala gerakan itu sang empunya warna mata violet itu tetap tidak membuka matanya tersebut.

Cowok berambut _silver_ itu menggerakkan bahu Hajime dengan pelan. "Hajime? Kenapa kau tidur di kamarku? Apa kau segitu inginnya untuk tidur bersamaku?" ucap Shun seraya membangunkan Hajime.

Bukannya membuka matanya, cowok yang sedang tertidur itu malah mengubah posisinya yang tadinya tengkurap menjadi menyamping menghadap ke arah Shun. Lenguhan pelan terdengar dari bibir manisnya. Membuat pemuda berjulukan _maou no ousama_ itu ingin melahap kedua bibir yang ranum itu.

Shun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengeyahkan pikirannya tersebut. "Kurasa aku hanya akan membuang waktuku jika ingin membangunkannya," pikirnya.

Hajime adalah salah satu yang termasuk _heavy sleeper_ sama dengan dirinya dan juga Rui. Dia sudah sering mendengar betapa susahnya Haru membangunkan _leader_ Six Gravity itu. Dan malahan orang yang membangunkan _leader_ tersebut tidak akan selamat. Tanya saja pada Koi anggota Six Gravity yang sudah pernah mencobanya.

Shun pun akhirnya membaringkan dirinya di samping Hajime sambil menghadap ke arah cowok tersebut. Menatap wajah cowok yang disayanginya dalam jarak dekat merupakan berkat indah baginya. Untungnya kasurnya berukuran cukup besar untuk memuat dua orang diatasnya.

Sambil mengamati wajah Hajime tangan Shun bergerak menepis beberapa helai poni yang jatuh ke wajah tampan milik anggota keluarga Mutsuki tersebut. Kemudian karena tidak tahan lagi, pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan misterius itu mengecup pelan dahi Hajime.

" _Oyasuminasi, kuro no ousama!_ " gumamnya dan kemudian dia tertidur.

Salah satu cowok penghuni kasur itu kemudian secara tidak sadar memeluk cowok yang ada di sebelahnya. Dan mereka pun tertidur pulas dengan posisi seperti itu sampai keesokan harinya.

*KaSaHa*

Pagi harinya...

Shun bangun lebih awal daripada pemuda yang kemarin malam tiba-tiba sudah menghuni kasurnya. Cowok tampan yang hari ini juga merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 22 tahun tersebut. Ketika dia membuka matanya, dia sudah disuguhkan pemandangan indah. Wajah tampan dan damai milik Hajime. Dia juga menyadari satu hal dimana dia tidak bisa bangun karena tangan _leader_ Six Gravity tersebut yang masih mendekapnya.

Mengetahui hal itu, Shun pun kemudian menopang kepalanya pada satu tangan dan memulai aktifitas pertamanya pada pagi hari dengan menatap wajah Hajime. Toh dia juga tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Jadi sudah saatnya dia bisa dengan puas memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah dari personil Six Gravity tersebut. Tidak peduli jika nantinya Hajime baru akan terbangun satu atau dua jam lagi. Pemuda yang lahir pada bulan November itu akan menungu dengan sabar.

Selama hampir mencapai setengah jam leader Procellarum itu menunggu. Di depan kamarnya dia sudah bisa merasakan bahwa penghuni asrama ini sudah mulai berisik dan berkeliaran. Terdengar juga suara-suara seperti You yang bertanya, "Dimana Hajime?" Pastinya semua kebingungan ketika keberadaan cowok yang berulang tahun hari ini tidak ada di dalam kamarnya. Haru pasti sudah mendatangi kamar Hajime dan kemudian panik karena tidak menemukan penghuni kamar tersebut.

Shun hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar hal tersebut. Sedangkan anggotanya yang lain sudah tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan mungkin bisa memasuki kamarnya. Jadi tidak akan ada orang yang mau mengecek ke kamarnya dalam mencari pemuda yang berulang tahun hari ini. Jikalau ada yang berani mencoba, dia bisa melakukan sedikit _magic_ untuk bisa menyembunyikan keberadaannya.

Sembari Shun membayangkan keadaan personil Six Gravity dan Procellarum yang sedang kebingungan di luar, cowok berambut hitam yang sedang mendekapnya melenguh pelan. Sepertinya kekehan pelan dari _leader_ Procellarum tadi sedikit menyadarkan pemuda tersebut dari alam mimpinya. Perhatian cowok beriris _lime_ tersebut langsung tertuju pada wajah Hajime. Dia akan menunggu sampai pemuda tampan itu membuka iris _violet-_ nya sendiri dan menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Mnghhh..." Hajime mulai sedikit menggeliat dan menyadari sesuatu hal yang aneh. Kenapa dia memeluk sesuatu? Seingatnya dia tidak mempunyai guling. Lagipula sesuatu yang dia peluk juga hangat dan besar. Cukup besar untuk ukuran sebuah guling. Tapi otaknya masih belum kembali sepenuhnya dari dunia mimpi. Dia malah berusaha meraba-raba sesuatu yang dia peluk itu. Mendekapnya lebih erat sampai dia menyadari lehernya terasa hangat. Seperti ada nafas manusia yang berhembus di sekitar lehernya.

Hajime pun mulai mengedipkan matanya untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang cukup terang di ruangan itu. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah segumpal rambut berwarna _silver._ ' _Silver?'_ batin Hajime langsung bertanya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang memeluk seorang manusia. Karena jelas dia tidak memiliki guling sebesar ini. Manusia berambut _silve_ r yang dia tahu hanyalah satu orang.

"Hmm... Shun? _What are you doing in my room?"_ geram Hajime dengan suaranya yang masih serak karena baru bangun tidur.

Shun terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia bisa merasakan cowok yang mendekapnya itu mulai melepaskan pelukannya. Cowok berjulukan _maou no ousam_ a itu membenarkan posisinya agar bisa melihat wajah tampan Hajime yang baru bangun tidur. " _Otanjoubi omedettou_ , Hajime-kun," ucap Shun sambil mengecup dahi _leade_ r Six Gravity itu pelan. Bukannya malah menjawab dia malah memberikan ucapan selamat terlebih dahulu. Yah, Shun ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya.

"Ah... Oh... _Arigatou. But you still haven't answered my question,"_ Hajime sedikit gelagapan mendapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun itu. Dia sedikit melupakan hari ini hari ultahnya. Tapi dia tetap mengucapkan terima kasih terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, untuk pertanyaan itu, kau bisa melihat sekelilingmu terlebih dahulu," jawab Shun sambil menyeringai.

Hajime mengernyitkan dahinya dan akhirnya duduk di kasur tersebut. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah poster dirinya terpampang di dinding. Dia langsung menyadari berada dimana dia saat ini. Karena Hajime Mutsuki bukanlah seorang idol nyentrik yang mengidolakan dirinya sendiri. Dia menghela nafas berat dan melakukan _facepalm_ sambil merutuk dalam hatinya.

Shun terlihat menikmati reaksi Hajime. Akhirnya dia ikut duduk dan memeluk cowok berambut hitam itu dari belakang sambil berbisik, " _If you really want me to eat you up, you can just say it,_ Hajime-kun. _I will gladly partake in it._ "

THE END

 _A/N: Well, it's a little late for Hajime's Birthday. Tapi ya sudahlah, Happy birthday kuro no ousama! Fanfic pertama di fandom ini dan fanfic yang dipublikasikan setelah hampir lebih dari setengah tahun hiatus. Saichi hanya tidak tahan melihat pair mereka selalu Shun menjadi uke. But I like Hajime become the uke! Jadi terciptalah fanfic ini. Yah, walaupun disini tidak terlalu nampak. Anyway, that's all from me. Thank you for reading and please review!_

 _See ya in the next story!_


End file.
